Decisões
by Cho-aiako
Summary: Em uma estrada de decisões, Hinata tem muitas escolhas... Mas só uma poderá a fazer feliz e cabe a ela decidir qual das escolhas é a certa!


Hinata Hyuuga esta prestes a se casar com Naruto Uzumaki, alguém que sempre amará, pelo menos achava isso, mas na noite anterior de seu casamento mudará todo o seu conceito, ao passar uma noite que julgara mágica com Sasuke Uchiha, descobriu que nunca gostou realmente de Naruto... Mas tudo aquilo poderia ser uma ilusão, só coisa de sua mente... Ou poderia ser sua chance de ser amada incondicionalmente!

Em uma estrada de decisões, Hinata tem muitas escolhas... Mas só uma poderá a fazer feliz e cabe a ela decidir qual das escolhas é a certa!

A Noite já havia caído na cidade de New York, Hinata sentada á uma cadeira, presenciava cada detalhe que o Streep fazia a sua frente entediada. Suas amigas havia a levado para esse lugar a qual nem sabia o que era contra sua vontade.

Quando o Streep jogou sua blusa em sua cara Hinata levantou-se irritada saindo do local, deixando suas amigas pra trás chamando pelo seu nome. Devia ter persistido com sua decisão de não ter uma despedida de solteira, mas Ino era tão insistente que acabou cedendo aos caprichos da loira.

Atravessou a pista à procura de seu carro, mas não o encontrou, havia sido roubada _"era só o que me faltava"_ pensou irritada. Foi até o ponto de taxi, mas para sua muita má sorte nenhum taxi passava e quando passava não parava pra jovem, provavelmente com medo de um possível assalto já que estava muito tarde. Mas o que uma indefesa Hyuuga poderia fazer á um taxista?

"_droga_" murmurou ao lembrar-se da hora... Já passara da meia noite e era muito perigoso para ela estar na rua uma hora daquelas, principalmente por que era a herdeira Hyuuga, qualquer um poderia a seqüestrar só para poder ganhar algo em cima de sua fortuna e poderia até mesmo fazer sabe-se lá o que com ela.

Pegou o celular e digitou o numero do seu pai, mas ninguém atendia, tentou optar pelo primo, mas estava desligado. _"droga! E agora?" _pensou um tanto quanto assustada e com medo.

Começou a andar pela cidade de New York evitando passar por lugares escuros e abandonados. Já estava cansada e resolveu se sentar numa praça que tinha perto do lugar onde suas amigas haviam a levado.

-estou sozinha, com medo, minhas amigas já foram em borá, amanhã é meu casamento, meu carro foi roubado, meu pai não me atende, Neji ta com o celular desligado... Quer mais alguma coisa? - disse se jogando em cima do banco da praça.

**Basta olhar no fundo dos meus olhos  
Pra ver que já não sou como era antes  
Tudo que eu preciso é de uma chance  
De alguns instantes**

-ficar murmurando não vai te ajudar muito - disse alguém se sentando ao se lado a fazendo se assustar.

-da onde você veio? - perguntou se levantando assustada.

-da li - disse apontando pra uma casa de frente pra praça - na verdade achei estranho, uma jovem como você na rua uma hora dessas.

-e não ficou com medo de eu fazer alguma coisa com você? - perguntou se sentando novamente.

-você? Hinata Hyuuga fazendo algum mal pra alguém? Mais fácil eu te seqüestrar do que você me machucar - disse sorridente.

-tem razão - disse fitando as estrelas - sou fraca.

-o fato não é você ser fraca e sim frágil - disse a fitando.

-mas espera ai - disse o fitando também - como você me conhece?

-quem não conhece a herdeira Hyuuga? - disse fitando as estrelas - você não quer entrar, parece com frio.

-não - disse imaginando o que aquele ser poderia fazer comigo presa em sua casa.

- não se preocupe, não vou lhe fazer nenhum mal - disse se levantando - eu prometo.

-só um pouco - disse cedendo ao frio.

Adentramos o cômodo, não era muito grande, mas era aconchegante e muito bonito. A sala era de cor clara... Uma mistura de rosa com salmon... Dois sofás marrons no centro da sala de frente pra estante com uma TV, enfim... Era uma sala bem decorada.

-você é bastante organizado - disse observando a sala.

-obrigada - ele disse subindo as escadas e logo depois voltando com uma blusa de frio - tome, deve estar com frio.

-obrigada - disse pegando a blusa de sua mão e a vestindo.

-fique a vontade - disse entrando na cozinha - se quiser comer algo.

-acho que quero lavar essa louça - disse observando a grande quantidade de louças dentro da pia - pra começar

-maníaca por limpeza - murmurou baixinho saindo da cozinha.

Sasuke adentrou o quarto, deitando-se em sua cama... Começou a pensar na linda moça que estava em sua cozinha... Repreendeu-se, ela se casaria daqui a algumas horas... Mesmo que não pudesse esconder o que realmente sentia pela Hyuuga deste que estudaram juntos, e ela... Bem ela nem lembrava quem ele era. Mas... Talvez essa fosse sua única chance dele, ela estava ali... Talvez pudesse mudar tudo aquilo.

**Basta olhar no fundo dos meus olhos  
Pra ver que já não sou como era antes  
Tudo que eu preciso é de uma chance  
De alguns instantes**

-sabe você ainda não me disse seu nome - ela disse percebendo a presença dele na cozinha.

-Sasuke Uchiha - disse fitando a garota que se encontrava de costas pra ele ainda lavando a louça.

-Sasu... Sasuke Uchiha? - disse deixando a talher que estava em sua mão cair dentro da pia.

**Flash Back**

Hinata Hyuuga sempre fora apaixonada pelo Uchiha, mas nunca terá chances com ele... Era sempre rodeado de meninas, sempre o pegador... Nunca olhou pra ela.

"Hinata nem te conto" disse Sakura se sentando ao lado da colega "eu fiquei com Sasuke"

Um mundo de Hinata caiu, sua melhor amiga havia a... A traído "Sakura você sabia que..." foi interrompida.

"você gosta dele... Mas ele me agarrou" disse se levantando "me perdoa"

"ta mentindo" disse Hinata se levantando também "ta mentindo pra mim Sakura"

"por que mentiria pra você" disse se aproximando "é minha melhor amiga"

"preciso... Preciso ficar sozinha" Hinata sai correndo, as lagrimas caindo incessantes de seus olhos, os soluços denunciavam seu choro.

**Flash Back**

Depois disso Hinata conheceu Naruto, se apaixonou e alguns anos depois ele a pediu em casamento.

-se lembra de mim Hinata? - disse a pressionando contra a pia, ainda de costas pra ele - Hinata...

-péssimas lembranças... Acredite - declarou se soltando dos braços do rapaz - obrigada pela blusa - disse deixando a blusa em cima da mesa e indo em direção a porta.

-Hinata - Sasuke a chamou e saiu correndo segurando a porta com uma mão e com a outra a fez virar - não vai embora, por favor.

-me solta Sasuke - disse tentando esconder as lagrimas que insistiam em sair.

-não sei o que fiz com você Hinata, mas me perdoe - disse a abraçando e levando seus lábios perto de seu ouvido para logo sussurrar - Hinata eu te amo.

**Será que é difícil entender?  
Porque eu ainda insisto em nós  
Será que é difícil entender?  
Vem andar comigo**

-mentira - dessa vez não escondeu as lagrimas - eu sempre te amei, mas você a preferiu, preferiu a Sasuka.

-isso não é verdade - disse se separando da jovem Hyuuga e a olhando nos fundos de seus olhos - eu sempre preferi você.

-tarde de mais Sasuke - disse se soltando - vou me casar amanhã.

-dê-me só essa chance, só essa noite - disse a abraçando novamente - eu vou te provar que você não ama o Naruto.

-me solta Sasuke - disse tentando o empurrar - me solta.

Sasuke começou a depositar leves beijos em seu pescoço - só essa noite Hinata - Hinata sem se conter o agarrou pelo pescoço e o beijou.

"_só essa noite"_ dizia a si mesma _"só essa noite Hinata"_

Sasuke a prensou contra a parede e Hinata por conta própria entrelaçou sua cintura com as pernas.

O beijo que se iniciara veloz, ficava cada vez mais intenso, deixando assim claro a intensidade de seus desejos. Sasuke que acariciava as costas da morena por de baixo da blusa, explorava impacientemente todos os cantos de sua boca. Hinata segurava os fios negros do cabelo de Sasuke entre os dedos, o trazendo pra mais perto de si.

Sasuke a sentou em cima da mesa, ainda com as pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura.

Hinata tentava lutar contra seus desejos, mas era impossível... Aquilo não era só atração sabia disso, tinha amor naqueles atos.

Ali na mesa mesmo a deitou, subindo em cima dela. Delicadamente desabotoou a blusa da jovem abaixo de si. Quando blusa já estava toda desabotoada, a retirou, enquanto depositava leves beijos em sua barriga.

Hinata desajeitada e envergonhadamente retirou a blusa de Sasuke com uma mão, enquanto a outra cuidava de abrir o zíper da causa do Uchiha e com os pés retirou a calça.

Sasuke tirou a saia da garota a deixando somente com roupas intimas, assim como ela fizera com ele.

**Vem, vem meu amor  
As flores estão no caminho  
Vem meu amor  
Vem andar comigo**

Parou com todos os movimentos e a fitou, admirando o lindo corpo que se encontrava de baixo do seu corpo. Hinata estava com os olhos fechado, esperando um próximo movimento de Sasuke.

Sasuke levou suas mãos ao fecho do sutiã de Hinata, sem tirar os olhos do rosto alvo de sua amada.

Ele a pegou no colo e sem quebrar o seu contado visual sobre o rosto de Hinata, a levou até seu quarto e a depositou sobre sua cama.

Retirou a ultima peça de roupa que o impedia de ter um verdadeiro contado com a jovem... Roupas não eram necessárias naquele momento.

Depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios, encaixando seu membro rígido em sua feminilidade.

Hinata gemeu de dor e Sasuke hesitou, voltando a penetrá-la segundos depois, com mais delicadeza e cuidado.

A dor tomou conta da expressão de Hinata e um gemido alto ecoou pelo quarto, mas logo sua expressão era de prazer e seus gemidos também... Sasuke ia aumentando a velocidade de acordo com os gemidos da Hyuuga. Alcançaram o ápice do prazer juntos. Sasuke exausto caiu ao lado de Hinata e a abraçou por trás, aliando seus dedos em seus cabelos negros e longos, assim dormiram juntos.

**~ô~ô~ô~ô~**

O dia amanhecerá e Hinata ainda estava deitada na cama de Sasuke, aninhada em seus braços. Parecia um sonho... Ou um pesadelo.

"_droga! Droga! Droga!" _pensou se levantando rapidamente, vestindo sua roupa, sem dar tchau para Sasuke correu em direção ao salão.

-atrasada mocinha – disse Calius, seu cabeleireiro, sentado em uma poltrona lendo uma revista sem a fitar – Naruto já esteve estar pensando que foi abandonado no altar.

"_bem que queria fazer isso"_ pensou sentando-se na cadeira... Passou o tempo todo calada, coisa que não era normal quando estava com Calius.

"está uma beleza" disse apreciando seu trabalho sem perceber os devaneios da amiga/cliente.

Vestiu o vestido e pela primeira vez se achou feia nele, talvez se estivesse o vestindo para seu casamento com Sasuke, mas não era.

**~ô~ô~ô~ô~**

Todos se levantaram para a entrada da noiva, a tradicional musica começará a tocar. Hinata apareceu na porta, com seu pai ao seu lado. Andavam devagar pelo tapete vermelho, todos achavam aquilo elegância da noiva, mas não sabia que Hinata andava de vagar para demorar mais a se entregar a Naruto.

Algo a fez olhar para trás e ver Sasuke dentro do carro a fitando, parou de andar, sorriu nervosa... Talvez o que ia fazer fosse à maior bobagem de suas vidas _"mas vale a pena correr o risco" _pensou e logo depois fitou Naruto.

**Vem andar  
As flores estão no caminho  
Vem amor  
Vem andar comigo**

-me perdoa Naruto, mas não te amo – podia se ouvir os comentários de susto dos convidados, mas Hinata não ligava. Correu em direção ao carro, quando estava do ultimo degrau jogou o buque pra trás que foi agarrado por Ino e logo depois adentrou o carro de Sasuke.

-você é doida – disse acelerando o carro.

-eu sei – disse soltando o cabelo – isso não é o Maximo?

_**Fim!**_


End file.
